Lo nuestro será lo nuestro
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un pequeño drabble Nicomaki de cómo aún en universos alternos aún el amor entre esas dos obstinadas sigue vivo a pesar de las circuntancias


¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

En aquel entonces estaba entrenado en el Santuario con mi maestro Mascara de muerte cuando te ví, tenías un lindo vestido azul, tu cabello era rojo que era tan largo hasta la espalda y un listón que hacía juego con tu cabello… Ojos morados, mejillas rojas y mirada tierna.

Aquel día el patriarca Aioros me encomendó que te ayudase a instalarte y te mostrara todos los rincones de Grecia. Eras una persona muy diferente a lo que yo principalmente, eras de una familia acomodada y tus modales eran otros pero aun así lograste empatizar con todos los del Santuario e incluso conmigo, en especial conmigo.

Aprendí mucho de ti, me enseñaste sobre tu poder y tu cosmos y a la vez, cada vez que me hacía daño tú estabas allí para aliviar mi dolor con tu frío polar, después de todo ambas entrenábamos para ganarnos nuestra armadura de bronce, tú ganaste la de Pantera y yo la de Liebre.

Siempre estábamos juntas, aun cuando no teníamos que estarlo, me enseñabas las bondades de la buena lectura y a su vez ya me daba cuenta que cada día me volvía más dependiente de ti, de tu sinceridad y tu amistad. A su vez, yo te enseñaba a no temerle a los insectos, a empatizar con la naturaleza, a ver lo positivo de cada ser. Al principio le tenías miedo, pero como todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a mi vida pudiste superarlo.

Crecimos bastante rápido y antes que nos diéramos cuenta, no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra. Cada momento juntas era imborrable, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada beso… Recuerdo que comenzó lo nuestro en una misión que nos asignaron para investigar unos asesinatos en Italia, me envolviste en un abrazo y me besaste diciendo que siempre amabas mi sonrisa y que yo era tu mundo y tu universo.

Nos convertimos en adultas y nuestro amor era más fuerte, ahora somos Santas Doradas. Yo soy era la Santa que regía la muerte y la creación, el caballero de Cáncer; y tú eras la Santa que regía el tiempo y la eternidad, el caballero de Acuario… Nico de Cáncer y Maki de Acuario… Las noches eran gloriosas a tu lado, el frío que helaba se volvió adictivo en mi cama, pues eras ambos, calor y frío.

Pero un día, el patriarca te encomendó ser la maestra de dos jóvenes aprendices de Japón como tú y yo, eran una pequeña pelinegra y una joven de cabellos grices brillantes, Dia y You según recuerdo yo. Las criaste y las entrenaste como si fuera una madre para ellas. Pasabas los días en una casa de playa en Numazu, y yo las noches más tristes en Grecia, poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando lento.

Aunque nos veíamos, nos enviábamos correspondencia o nos comunicábamos por el Facebook o por el Whatsapp, ya no era lo mismo. Apenas podía pasar a verte dos veces al año.

Pero lo que ocurrió luego me mató… Yohane de Daten, no olvidaré el nombre del espectro de Hades que te quitó de mí, mejor dicho, Yoshiko. Tanto fue tu amor por tus aprendices, que terminaste tu vida en la batalla y me he sentido responsable de tu partida. Te acobijé en las mantas ceremoniales para enterrarte. No había día o noche que no fuera a tu tumba a llorar por tu temprana partida.

Pero cada vez que nieva o llueve, o cuando era época de primavera me acuerdo siempre de ti, ¿Estás aquí para escucharme Maki-chan?...

Después comenzó la guerra santa contra Hades y me llevé una gran tristeza… Fue tan difícil para mí verte enfrente mío con la Sapuris de Hades, ¿Te habías en una vasalla del mar, Maki-chan? ¿Habías traicionado a Athena? Me costó entenderlo pero me lo hiciste entender con una mirada. Yo quién mas te conocía, lloré frente a ti mientras te ahorcaba, y luego desplomarme frente a tus ojos… Me acariciaste.

Y me dijiste…

"Pronto, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver y JAMÁS te dejaré ir nuevamente…"

Y ahora que estamos en Giudecca para derribar el muro de los lamentos tendré la oportunidad de estar eternamente contigo... Gracias Maki-chan por ser la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida, por dejarte amarte y ser tu compañía en la batalla... Muchas gracias


End file.
